Waiting for Time
by Takagouzawa Hikari-san
Summary: I've always been waiting, but I'm really not sure of what I'm waiting for... SxS


Takagouzawa Hikari-san: Well, to be honest, I don't watch TV much. And usually when I do, I'm watching Disney Channel or Colours TV. And I've been seeing the Minutemen trailer and stuff, and this one particular scene sparked my interest and sent a plot bunny hopping into my head. Minutemen belongs to Disney Channel, Cardcaptor Sakura to CLAMP.

Cardcaptor Sakura: Waiting for Time

* * *

"Ready! 3! 2! 1!" a cheery voice rang out on the field.

Girls began to jump and position themselves perfectly into pyramids, the biggest one in the middle.

Their captain ran, doing some flips, and jumped onto a trampoline, landing onto the head of the girl at the top.

The crowd watching the cheerleading squad practice cheered.

And out of nowhere, a soccer ball zoomed by, hitting one of the girl's supporting the middle pyramid's leg.

"Ah!" she cried out, partially stumbling.

The girl holding the captain's feet, also stumbled, accidentally letting go of the captain.

The captain began to fall backward, not really realizing what happened, but noticed she was staring at the blue sky…

And then she fell, landing on her ankle, breaking it in the process.

People screamed, someone ran to the nurse's office, and someone with chocolate colored hair and amber eyes disappeared from his place…

"Sakura! Ohmygod, Sakura! Are you OK?!" cheerleaders asked quickly.

Sakura moaned, her ankle screaming in pain…

Time froze. Everything stopped from moving.

And then everything slowly went backwards, Sakura moving up from her position on the ground to the top of the pyramid, everyone moving back to their previous places.

And 40 seconds before the cheer captain fell, time started again.

People were cheering, and the ball was headed at a fast speed.

And the ball hit the girl's leg, and everything happened once again.

Except, this time, a boy in all black ran across the field, unnoticed by everyone, and just as Sakura almost hit the floor, he slid across the wet grass and caught her in his arms.

And everyone stopped moving.

Sakura's eyes were squeezed together tightly, and when she realized she wasn't in any pain, she opened her eyes.

She found herself in the lap of a boy in black, his arms wrapped around her waist.

A black sort of mask covered his mouth, but his amber eyes still showed, and they interested her.

"W-Who are you?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

"There is no need to know my name; in any case, are you OK?" the boy answered.

"Y-yes…thank you so much." Sakura answered as the boy moved his legs and stood up to walk away.

"E-Excuse me!" Sakura asked, a little timidly.

The boy turned his head to look at the cheer captain.

"I-Is there any way I can…repay you?" Sakura blushed.

"There is…one way."

"What is it? I'll do anything! Anything at all!"

"_Anything?_ Are you absolutely sure you want to say anything?"

Sakura was awfully confused at this question, but she replied, "Yes, I'll do anything!"

In a quick movement, the boy was immediately in front of her, and she blinked.

He took her in his arms, and she blushed at this movement.

"If you say so, I'll take one thing…"

And the next moment, his lips were pressed against hers.

When did he pull off his mask?

Sakura's mind drifted away from her as the mysterious man kissed her senseless.

This man…he was kissing her as if she was his favorite food. Hungrily, like a rapist or something like that.

But he was also gentle. Like he cared about her feelings, and if she wished, he'd back off.

And this made her a little…happy.

So she stood on her toes and kissed him back.

He ran a hand down the small of her back and she moaned into his mouth.

"Mmmmmm…"

And as soon as he had kissed her, he pulled away and disappeared, leaving Sakura to sink to the grass, a bit red and…disappointed?

And time started again, as people ran to the nurse, and others crowded Sakura.

"Sakura! Ohmygod, Sakura! Are you OK?!"

"Y-yeah…"

"Didn't break a bone? No scrapes? Bruises?"

"Mou! Chiharu-chan, I'm fine!" Sakura smiled nervously.

Her mind wandered to her kiss with that mysterious man and a blush appeared on her face.

'_Why do I have the feeling of déjà vu? And who was that guy…? And the time…it stopped for a couple minutes…why?' _Sakura asked herself, not noticing a boy watching her.

Syaoran smiled from his hiding place. He was finally able to do something that he wouldn't ever even think of doing when he was Syaoran…

* * *

_I've been waiting…_

_Forever._

_For what, I'm not really sure…

* * *

_

I've always been waiting. When I was 3 years old, I'd have dreams.

I'm in a empty white hall that never ends, and all by myself.

I think to myself for a moment, what am I supposed to do?

And then, out of nowhere, a boy around my age in full black comes out of nowhere.

He offers his hand to me.

Just as I decide to take it, he turns around and runs…

I chase after him, hoping he could get me out of here, but every time I get closer, he starts to run faster.

I scream for him, but nothing comes out of my mouth.

Falling to the floor, I clutch my throat, and then…

I wake up, sweating horribly too much, and nearly on the verge of crying.

The first time I had that dream, I asked myself afterward what the dream was telling me.

An ethereal voice whispered to me out of nowhere:

_Be paitient, young one. _

_He will come to you soon._

_You are both bound by very special magic…_

After the first dream, I'd have that dream once a year, the boy and I getting one year older in my dream.

And ever since, I've been feeling…empty. Not complete.

I wonder…

I wonder if the boy in my dream…

is supposed to complete me.

Like, maybe he's supposed to be my one true love, my soulmate, Prince Charming, stuff like that…

* * *

Sakura walked in the halls with the crowd, walking to her next class.

"Hey, Sakura!" a voice yelled out in the hallways.

Sakura turned her head, a smile already plastered onto her face.

But, for some reason, no one was waving at her.

Her smile diminished a bit, but it was then…her eyes noticed a unique pair of amber eyes and messy chocolate hair in the sea of people. Her eyes widened, and then…

She was roughly pushed down by the people, obviously because she had stopped and turned around.

She fell to the floor, and she closed her eyes in pain.

It didn't really hurt though, and a voice said, "Take my hand."

Instantly she reached out and grasped the hand.

In that moment, a shock went through her hand and coursed through her body.

She looked up and saw them: the messy chocolate hair, the alluring amber eyes.

"Are you alright, miss?" the boy asked.

She didn't answer as the people in the hallway thinned out in numbers.

All she did was stare into those beautiful eyes of his…

"Hello? Er, miss? Kinomoto-san? Kinomoto-san, we're going to be late for class!" the boy said in his voice, which sounded awfully cute…

But the last three words hit Sakura like a truck, and she sprung up.

"Hoee! I'm going to be late!" Sakura said loudly, panic all over her face.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll walk you to class." the boy said quickly.

Sakura gave the boy a big smile and she answered, "Sure! What's your next class?"

"Trigonometry with Kanada-sensei."

"Uwaaa! What a coincidence, I have Kasahara-sensei this period! Though I don't think I've seen you in class before…anyway, let's go!" Sakura cheered, grabbing the boy's hand and running off.

She didn't notice the boy's dark red stained cheeks as she held his hand rather tightly.

* * *

Syaoran just could believe his luck.

He got to kiss the girl he loved for years on end and save her from a broken ankle…

Well, the latter wasn't really important, but he knew Sakura loved cheerleading, and she would be awfully depressed during her time with a cast and crutches and wheelchairs and such…and he never liked seeing her sad.

But he never expected her to give anything, absolutely anything, for payment.

Hell, he didn't even want anything!

And he really couldn't think of a think she could give him…

Well..except…

But he didn't want to, because it would probably stain her innocence, and she'd hate him forever…

Before he knew it though, the words came tumbling out his mouth and the cursed hormones took over.

Next thing he knew, he was kissing Sakura.

He knew it was wrong.

OK, well, not really much, it wasn't like he was a geek or anything, he was just a normal student with above average grades.

But it was wrong to kiss her…like that…

But she tasted really good…and…and…

Dang, she was like a drug, and this was his first time…

* * *

oOo during class oOo

Sakura jotted notes quickly, her eyes scanning the board to check if she missed anything. If she did, she'd be in so much trouble…she never did really understand math…

And she was then reminded of the nice boy who held her books on their way to trigonometry, even though he had his own books too.

His amber eyes were so…intriguing…

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Do you…do you know that boy sitting diagonally from me two seats away?"

"That's Li Syaoran, you don't know him? He's been in our class since kindergarten!"

"Hoe! Really?" Sakura nearly exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Why are you interested in Li-kun, anyway?" Tomoyo answered, an evil glint in her eyes.

"N-no reason!"

"Daidouji! Kinomoto!" If you're not interested in the lesson today, why don't you share what you're talking about!" Kasahara-sensei yelled, the chalk in between her fingers nearly cracking.

"Sorry, Kasahara-sensei! We won't talk again!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison, smiles on their faces.

"Thank you."

oOo lunchtime oOo

Syaoran sat with his friends, laughing about a joke someone had just said.

"Uhm, Syaoran-kun?" a familiar and cheery voice asked.

Syaoran began to turn around slowly, pretty sure he knew who it was but didn't really want it to be the person he thought it was….

And, unfortunately, it was.

Kinomoto Sakura.

His face reddened a bit from his…**dreams**…last night.

He could still remember her scream his name in ecstasy as he…

"Oi, Syaoran! Snap out of it, man!"

Syaoran then came back to reality, a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Syaoran-kun, can I talk to you privately?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran's amber eyes zoomed in onto Sakura's lips and never left them and he answered, not really listening, "Sure."

Sakura gave a big smile and Syaoran was instantly zapped out of his…ahem…fantasies, and he looked up, a confused look on his face.

"Er…what'd I just agree to?" Syaoran turned his head and asked his friends.

"She asked you if you could talk to her privately!" one answered, a big grin on his face.

One walked up to Syaoran and whispered "What could she want, eh? A talk…or…"

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and began to partially drag him off to who knows where while Syaoran's face was a bit red from more fantasies.

And Sakura finally reached her destination, a secluded area near the greenhouse and next to the E building.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Kinomoto-san?"

"Well…let me start from the beginning. When I was three, I had very strange dreams. Dreams about chasing someone…"

"Er…and that has something to do with me?"

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun, I'm not finished. The person I chased happened to be a boy in all black around my age, and…to be honest, ever since I had that dream, I've always been waiting for someone…"

"…"

"So, Syaoran-kun, I need to ask you a favor."

"And that would be?"

"I'm sorry if I seem forward, because I'm not…but…"

"Yes?"

"Please kiss me."

Although kissing Sakura was always a nice thought, it was weird to just ask like that, so plainly…

He stared at her for a moment, a bit longingly, and then turned around to hide the regret in his eyes and answered, "No."

"Why not?!"

"It goes against my morals."

"And you can't ignore them, just once?! Please, just one!"

Syaoran turned around and advanced toward Sakura, who backed up against the wall even though she was the one that asked.

He kept advancing towards her and Sakura closed her eyes, waiting, waiting…

And then she felt his lips.

Right NEXT to her mouth.

She opened her eyes and indeed saw Syaoran, eyes closed, kissing her, his lips next to hers but not touching them.

'_W-What…is this feeling? The emptiness is…all gone…'_

Syaoran pulled away and left, leaving Sakura on the wall.

She immediately got frustrated from the confused feelings inside her, which she had never really experienced and grabbed Syaoran's arm, pulling him back.

He fell on top of her and she pressed her lips against his quickly, and wrapped her arms around his waist to prevent him from moving.

Syaoran's amber eyes widened, and he thought frantically, _'No! What the hell is she doing?! I might…lose control!'_

Sakura kept her lips pressed against Syaoran's, wondering if he was ever going to respond…!

And he did.

Syaoran began to kiss Sakura hungrily, making her gasp in surprise, and Syaoran took this chance while Sakura's mouth was partially open and allowed himself in.

Sakura was absolutely angry that Syaoran had just taken advantage of her in one minute…but…

A feeling she had in her stomach told her not to stop, that she really needed this...and something else…

And so Sakura kissed him back.

This pretty much meant to Syaoran that he could do anything to her and she wouldn't object, so he did.

He pressed her against the wall to deepen their kiss, and lifted her thigh next to his waist to press himself further onto her body.

Syaoran pressed his body and Sakura more to the wall as Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his waist.

They pulled away for a moment, taking the time to breathe a bit, before passionately kissing once again.

"Mmmmm…"

Syaoran ran his hands through Sakura's hair and tugged a bit at the nape of her neck, making Sakura moan, which was music to Syaoran's ears…

And then Syaoran's eyes widened, realizing what he had just done and how close he was to losing control…

He pulled away from Sakura, putting his hands on her (beautiful, smooth, perfectly tanned, and skinny) legs and placing her on the floor.

Her breathing was a bit irregular for a moment from the kiss and her eyes were half closed.

"I'm sorry, Kinomoto-san." Syaoran said, not looking at her, and walked away.

"So it's true…Syaoran, you are the person that saved me on the field when I fell from the top of the pyramid, the boy in black that stole my first kiss." Sakura said slowly, a blush on her face from the intensity of what had just happened.

Syaoran's eyes widened.

'_H-How…?'_

"What are you talking about, Kinomoto-san? I can't control time."

"You just proved it yourself, Syaoran. You said you can't control time, but I doubt anyone on this campus knows a boy in black who can stop time."

"That's not enough evidence. For all you know, this boy you're talking about could be my friend."

"That's not going to work either. The boy has amber eyes and also kissed me gently. You're the only one on this campus with amber eyes, and the only one that kisses me gently. Don't think I'm a fool. I know that most of the boys on this campus are lusting after me, and most, if given the chance, would kiss me roughly. You…you're different. You give me gentle kisses…because you're in love with me." Sakura said, blushing a bit at the last part.

'_Holy shit…'_

"…You're right. God damn it, Sakura, I've loved you since we were kids!" Syaoran burst out.

Sakura only looked mildly surprised, since they were kids?

"Is there anything wrong with me being in love with you?!" Syaoran nearly yelled.

"No…it's the exact opposite. I'm really happy, and I know it seems rushed and forward, but…I love you too, Syaoran." Sakura answered, a shy smile on her face.

Syaoran looked as if he had been slapped across the face for a moment, but the words registered in his mind and he smiled back, come forwards to wrap his arms around Sakura and kiss her.

oOo meanwhile, in heaven oOo

"Yes! They did it!" a girl said, jumping in happiness. Her light brown hair was let down, except for one pigtail tied up on each side of her head.

"Thank God." a boy with brown hair replied to the girl as he massaged his now free wrists that had been confined in silver chains.

"Xiao Lang…"

"Ying Fa…"

"It's been a long time since we've been in each other's arms…"

"Yes, my Ying Fa, around 500 centuries…" Xiao Lang answered his lover with a smile on his face.

"And we've been working together to get our descendants together…just because of what we did…" Ying Fa's green eyes hazed over as she remembered the memory…

"In any case, that was a long time ago, my Ying Fa. We have finished our mission, and we are able to go forward…come with me?" Xiao Lang asked, his hand outstretched towards Ying Fa.

"I'll always be by your side, Xiao Lang, because I'll always love you." Ying Fa smiled as she took Xiao Lang's hand and they began to walk away, disappearing with every step.

-end Waiting for Time-

Takagouzawa Hikari-san: Well, that didn't turn out how I wanted to, and the end was not what I expected, but I have to admit, it was pretty good! Haha, I almost decided to delete this and make a story about Syaoran, the boy in black that can control time, and Sakura, but that seemed like a hassle, so anyway…please review!


End file.
